


Emotion in Motion

by hisboywriter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy's take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion in Motion

**-X-**

Billy craved sex.

 

He modified that: he craved  _anything_  that wasn’t just kissing Teddy on the lips. And he wanted to do a lot of it, take things up to a new level and run like hell with it.

Problem was, he craved it as badly as he was jittery thinking about having it. He tweaked that thought; he was craving and jittery about having it with _Teddy,_  who he was seeing in just a few, short minutes.

At that realization, Billy slowed his pace down the street and tucked his hands into the front pocket of his jacket. His fingers bumped onto a small tube he recently purchased and he began toying with it. Only moments earlier, his purchase had given him a new kind of swagger. The tube and the few packets of condoms now felt heavy in his pockets and even heavier in his mind.

Prior to today, sex in all its forms had only come during a long shower or a particularly restless night, all under the guise of a fantasy. It wasn’t something tangible, just a thought that Billy had total control over, how good it felt, where it took place, what Teddy would say during it, every detail was his to fabricate and change.

Not anymore, he thought.

Amidst the shrill of the city, Billy was sure he heard the rush of blood going to his face. It worsened when he reached the desolate hallway to Mrs. Altman’s apartment, his heart and treading sounding that much louder. He went over Teddy’s invitation again and again. Mrs. Altman was gone until tomorrow and Teddy had offered his hospitality to Billy, emphasizing plenty how they would be alone. It would be a great (and rare) opportunity to enjoy the other’s company without distraction.

Just the two of them.

Alone with sexual tension.

Two doors away, he stopped playing with the tube and laced his fingers instead. He exhaled long, only managing to release some of his anxiety with it. A strong squeeze of his hands and Billy drew one out, knocking on the door. He heard shuffling inside after a moment as he slipped his hand back into his pocket. A sudden, bashful thought came to him about the depth of the walls and how well it could contain noises, the loud ones especially.

Not that anything loud  _would_  bounce off the walls, like impatient cries, moans, or passionate screa-

The door creaked open and Teddy into view. “Hey.” He greeted Billy with a warm smile.

Billy dropped what he had been thinking about . “Hey, Teddy.”

Teddy was a sight for sore eyes as usual. He had a sweater Billy could see himself cuddling against for hours, a pale shirt underneath that, all over jeans. Not exactly easy access but then again, Billy couldn’t expect Teddy to welcome him in the nude or in a dress.

 _Easy, Kaplan_ , he told himself, pushing the maddening images as far away as he could, which wasn’t as far as he liked.

“You…want to come in?” Teddy laughed after Billy just kept standing there, as if considering his options to take a rain check.

Billy’s shoulders tensed and he fought a new blush. “O-Oh, yeah, sorry,” he laughed back, albeit weakly, and came inside. He went ahead and toed off his shoes, with more difficulty than usual. The door locked behind him and his heartbeat took off. He turned back in time to watch Teddy step close to him.

Butterflies rushed from his stomach up to his chest as Teddy kissed him. A strong hand rested on his low back and Billy returned the pressure of the kiss, smiling into it. His fingers itched to touch Teddy so he lifted one hand and rested it on a forearm, stroking the muscle beneath the cloth.

It was purely sweet lip to lip nuzzling, tender and quiet. All the same, Billy felt Teddy’s passion coursing through the soft touch. They parted, noses just an inch apart, and shared a timid chuckle.

“So,” Billy whispered, thinking he had to fill the silence before he exploded, “all alone, huh?”

Teddy smirked. “Yeah,” he said, his fingers rubbing circles on his back.

“I’m…not expected home for a few hours,” he said, remembering how Teddy had acted the day of the invite.

Even though getting down and dirty had never come up, Teddy’s words had somehow oozed its promise. It had been one of those unspoken understandings, like someone asking another to ‘grab a cup of coffee’ as a way of asking them out. Not to mention the way Teddy had said certain words, his coy body language, all the little things Billy could pick up on by now had been enough. Like now, Teddy’s eyes seemed darker or hazier and his smile was all too telling.

Teddy nudged his nose and kissed his lips chastely again. “Good.”

“Good,” Billy murmured after the kiss, running his hand higher up so it rested on Teddy’s shoulder. His fingers soothed the tension as best they could and Billy found relief in knowing Teddy was a little on edge too. Keeping that in mind, Billy angled his head to kiss his cheek. The sensation of that soft skin under his lips prompted him to kiss it again and then once on his jaw.

Teddy chuckled, as if tickled, and said, “Billy…?”

“Hm?” Billy buried his face in the crook of Teddy’s neck, wishing he could stay there a whole day.

“Mind if we, ah, moved away from the door?”

“Huh? Oh!” Billy pulled back, suddenly thinking about the wall thickness again, “Sorry.”

Teddy grinned and took his hand again, leading him through the living room. “I’d say you were cute when you were nervous but, you’re pretty cute all the time.”

Billy made a face at that, though it seemed to only reaffirm the statement by the way Teddy laughed. The sound took some of Billy’s edge off and he laced their fingers together, all too eager to trail after his boyfriend into the room. On the way there, Billy took note of how neat the apartment looked, as it usually did when he came over. Even the drawn curtains had been tied at the center with care, welcoming the sun. He wouldn’t be able to look at it the same way after today; a thought would forever linger in the back of his mind that this apartment was the first place they took the next step.

Then there was Teddy’s room. The living room area won the contest in organization but the bedroom was a close second, blemished by only a few crooked or misplaced items. It was better kept than Billy’s room still. Now, despite all the times Billy spent here, it felt a little foreign. He knew he’d relive whatever happened here when he came for future visits and he wagered the memories wouldn’t ebb any time soon.

Looking at the bed didn’t help matters so Billy averted his eyes, taking in the dim lit room. The curtains framed the window, blinds cracked open enough for the sun’s fingers to reach inside and highlight parts of Teddy’s features, from his stomach up to his face. When Billy reached his eyes, he felt too aware of how close they stood, their hands the only link between them.

 

Billy’s free hand fingered with texture of his jeans, itching to do something. Normally, he would have too, but being in Teddy’s room, his territory so to speak, he thought it would be tactless to act too daring. Yet, anyway.

So he gave a flirtatious smile instead and said, “So.”

Teddy’s thumb brushed over his knuckled. “What now,” he said, less of a question, and squeezed Billy’s hand.

Billy held his gaze, a chill crawling over his shoulders though it may have come from the open window beside them.  The small quirk of his lips came with a blush as he said, “Why don’t we just…start taking things off and see what happens.”

Teddy’s mouth twitched, like a laugh almost came through. It didn’t though and his hands reached down to his sweater, tugging it off in one graceful motion. Billy mimicked the move and, after a pause, peeled off his shirt as Teddy did the same.

Even though it wasn’t the first time Billy had seen Teddy shirtless, he held his breath for an instant. Maybe the way the sun streaked over patches of Teddy’s chest made the moment more captivating, and perhaps knowing Teddy was offering himself like a buffet to him made his fingers itch so much so that Billy just had to reach out and touch the center of his boyfriend’s chest.

Unaware of Teddy’s own staring, Billy smiled more, relishing in the idea that he could savor every second of his exploration. He spread his fingers apart and ran his hand over the smooth chest until he could feel Teddy’s heart thumping under his palm.

Billy grinned, faintly, at how fast it raced. He could only fathom what other moments had the shape-shifter’s heart pumping so fast, both in exhilaration and fear. He glanced up in silent acknowledgment and then lowered his gaze to watch Teddy’s hands touch him. They first bumped into his elbows, trailing up slowly over his biceps, shoulders, and then flattened on his chest too.

Swallowing, Billy knew his own heart was trying to rip out of his chest and dive into Teddy’s hand. It had skipped plenty of times, the worst being when he saw Teddy take a hard blow from a villain. In those times, it felt like hours would pass before his heart would quell. Given the current conditions, Billy suspected the same effect, though for very different reasons.

Teddy didn’t say anything about his fluttering heart. He dragged his fingertips down over his stomach, along his sides until they rested at his hips. Billy’s hands moved too, wrapping around Teddy’s strong upper back, then danced down the curve of his spine until he felt the texture of Teddy’s jeans.

Teddy’s face leaned close at that, welcoming Billy’s hands, as his lips hovered inches off the mage’s shoulder. A hot feeling rushed up Billy’s spine at feeling the other’s breath grow deeper and he tilted his head so their temples brushed against one another. “Teddy,” he whispered, tracing his fingers around the edge of the pants.

Understanding the silent permission, Teddy dropped his lips until they met warm skin. They lingered there for a moment, then lifted with a soft smack and moved up, kissing the spot connecting Billy’s neck and shoulder. He kissed the other side, lips stretching in a small smile when Billy let out a sound that was half-moan, half-chuckle.

“Sensitive,” Billy said, his voice already seeming thicker than before. He repressed another little sound as Teddy kissed the spot again, this time parting his lips enough to suck gently. This time Billy let out a low moan and rubbed Teddy’s sides with his palms. He leaned into the kiss, angling his head to let Teddy kiss up his neck, plant a kiss to his jaw, another extra sweet one to his lips, and drop three more on his path back down to Billy’s chest. It seemed Teddy wanted to relish in every piece of Billy he had yet to kiss. He did a good job of it.

After a long kiss over his heart, Billy placed his hands on the other’s lower back again and pulled him a little closer so their hips bumped. Teddy leaned back, a placid look on his face and his eyes a little murkier than before. His hands came to Billy’s face and when they brushed along his jaw, Billy thought he’d turn to puddy right there.

Though he didn’t, he pressed forward into the strong hands and let Teddy cup his face. He moved his hands down the shape-shifter’s body, one of them dipping into a back pocket while the other curled its fingers around the belt strung through the jeans. His eyes met Teddy’s and he offered a little, impish smile as his pocketed hand rubbed the firm muscle beneath it.

All the while Teddy caressed his face with his fingertips, returning the smile, and then tilted his head forward again. Billy’s smile toned down, shedding its sheepish quirk as his eyes shut to greet the kiss on his eyelids. It was new, having lost the sense of vision. He adapted to the sounds of Teddy’s lips kissing his forehead, the feel of his breath, his kind hands, the growing stiffness pressing against Billy’s crotch.

The heat radiating off their bodies felt stronger with his eyes shut and with effort, he could hear Teddy’s pulse, even feel it at times. His hand didn’t need guidance though; it felt along the belt, hopped over the loops, and found the cold buckle between their bodies. Fingers moved slowly so Billy could savor the sound of the belt coming undone, the metal clinking quietly as it came loose. Then he brought his hand around again, winding his fingers again under the part of the belt he had first touched just as Teddy shared a kiss to the bridge of his nose.

Billy shifted his head and kissed Teddy’s cheek, set on returning the treatment. As his hand continued tugging the belt out inch by inch, Teddy’s hands dropped to his hips and worked, just as steadily, on removing Billy’s rainbow colored belt. Billy kept his lips moving, placing a kiss centimeters from where the last one left a tingle. His hips budged, allowing Teddy to remove his belt before those same hands cupped his rear end and pulled their bodies back together.

 Billy never stopped kissing, leaving one on each side of Teddy’s neck, his jaw, two on his chin, and one on his ear—that one had goosepumps flaring up all over Teddy. At the same time, Billy felt hands grip his hips a little harder. Billy opened his eyes slightly and studied the morsel in front of him, a few specks of light bouncing off the earrings. While one of his hands started pushing off Teddy’s pants, his mouth closed around the ear, metal parts and all.

“Billy.” Teddy’s voice came in a low hiss, his hands getting the start of a tremble, making it more difficult to slide off Billy’s jeans.

But Billy didn’t let go yet, his fervor coming to life just enough to make him want to take advantage of the sensitive spot. He nibbled, softly, delighted when Teddy released a deep sound again. When he let go, he kissed the spot and one underneath Teddy’s ear, burying his face there for the time it took for his pants to pool down to his ankles.

Exposed, his body burned, more so when his fingers felt the cotton of Teddy’s boxers after removing the blonde’s pants. Billy hadn’t slipped any on that day, remembering how flushed he thought he’d feel if he shimmied off his pants but still had pesky boxers to overcome. He thought having worn them could cause more problems for his apprehension than good, yet now, struck with his own nudity, Billy hesitated.

He only pulled back because Teddy nudged him away, the blonde’s eyes shamelessly dropping and taking in Billy’s body. Billy only stood stiff, fingers rubbing against his own thighs, and feeling a little silly—though why exactly he didn’t mull over. It wasn’t the first time Teddy had seen him naked, both having caught each other’s nudity in their headquarters’ showers after superhero-ing, but it felt like the first time in too many ways.

Teddy was quick to act though, not giving Billy enough time to feel uneasy. The shape-shifter stepped out of his pants and tugged down his own boxers like there was nothing to the being naked thing. Then he searched Billy’s face and bore that familiar smile that always cheered Billy up.

Unable to resist returning it, Billy stepped closer as his valor returned, at full force, and placed his hands on Teddy’s shoulders. His own eyes greedily ate up Teddy’s body and he wondered if the blonde felt like it was his first time being eyeballed this way too. It was in some ways, Billy realized, absorbing the larger body in ways he hadn’t before. Simply looking at Teddy gave him a new thrill that almost made his toes curl.

Then, of course, there was the hard thickness between Teddy’s legs. It ignited the full passion that had been prowling inside him all this time, silent but ready to pounce. It prompted Billy to wrap his arms tightly around the other’s neck and move so their lengths bumped into each other.

Teddy groaned and his hands seized Billy’s waist, returning the embrace as his face pressed against the mage’s hair. “Billy…?”

There was a gentle prod at his hips and Billy leaned back in time to catch on. He turned them around so that his back faced the bed and he pulled at Teddy’s arms. As he did, he did his best to put up a more alluring look, but failed when he broke out into a quiet laugh, Teddy doing the same seconds later.

Blame it on the virgin nerves.

So maybe trying the sexy look wasn’t the best idea but Billy forgot all about it when Teddy kissed him around the laugh, guiding his back to the cushion of the bed. Kisses got a little sloppier, Teddy nipping at Billy’s lips, requesting permission for more. Billy opened his mouth in answer, stretching his tongue to meet Teddy’s as he wiggled on the bed to get comfortable and leave plenty of room for Teddy’s longer body.

This time around, Billy didn’t squash the moans filtering out of his mouth, more than happy to let Teddy swallow them all up. His fingers kept busy, tending to favor the strong curve of his boyfriend’s back. The fact that all of it was for his hands only gave him a slight buzz.

One of their lazy kisses broke when Teddy pulled back. Billy opened his eyes, finding the shape-shifter at an awkward, looming position. “Here,” Billy said, scooting over and spreading his legs before he tugged on Teddy’s arm—and he tried his hardest to overcome the woozy feeling he got when Teddy simply stared down at his inviting pose.

Billy thought he should be saying something, but nothing sensible came to his mind. It was all he could manage to watch Teddy staring at him, watch how Teddy exhaled long and lower down on top of him. A strong stomach rubbed against Billy’s member and his skin almost flew off right then and there.

His eyes shut, a grunt muffling whatever really wanted to come out. He felt Teddy’s arms weighing down on either side of his head and, knowing Teddy was inches from his face, he forced his eyes open again. The butterflies came back with a vengeance now and Billy was suddenly grateful he was lying down already, though it made the heat from Teddy’s body feel that much heavier on him.

“Can I…?” Teddy was starting to say, kissing the corner of Billy’s mouth, as one hand traveled down between their bodies.

Billy’s past fantasies flashed through his mind and he had a brief struggle with his building anxiety— that this was real and out of his total control. And as uneasy as the thought was, it was refreshing and comforting. This was Teddy grabbing hold of him, kissing him, breathing hotly against his ear, and it was the raw experience Billy knew he yearned for, more than what fleeting possibilities a fantasy could offer.

And the fantasies had nothing on the reality of Teddy stroking him, pulling out a sound Billy didn’t know he was capable of. He winced, resisted the urge to clamp his thighs shut, and focused on matching Teddy’s breathing with his own as his starving hands reached out blindly.

Teddy gasped and his body bowed over Billy’s when a slightly smaller hand had clutched his length and gave it a hard stroke. He tried groaning Billy’s name but his head only fell forward and his hips bucked into the touch.

Billy kissed a wide shoulder and shifted his body down a bit more so he could better grasp Teddy. His fingers memorized the width, the thickness, and one digit pressed against the slit, earning Billy’s satisfaction a primal growl from the shape-shifter. He repeated the action and then swirled his thumb over the tip and started a sloppy rhythm, hoping his inexperience wouldn’t get the better of him.

He blushed harder, hiding it against Teddy’s arm, as his hand fumbled often, his fingers sometimes reluctant to press on for fear it might not elicit the reaction they wanted to. Teddy was a big guy and his shaft wasn’t much an exception to that fact. It was made all the more difficult with Teddy trying to maintain a grip on his own length, but often neglected it due to Billy’s enthusiastic attention on his own.

“Nn, Teddy,” Billy released his boyfriend in the hopes of having his full attention, “Teddy, you’re, um…”

A few pants and Teddy jerked back, realizing he had pressed down too hard on Billy’s body. Before he could spit out his apologies, Billy shut it up with a grin and shoved him so that the blonde lied on his back now.

“Don’t be sorry,” Billy said, partly breathless, as he crawled over Teddy, “It’s not sexy when we’re having,” he trailed off, unsure how to finish the thought at first, but then said, “a good time.”

“Sexy?” Teddy parroted, his hands running along Billy’s outer thighs. He only looked like he was half paying attention.

“Sexy,” Billy repeated, lips spreading as he kissed his boyfriend.

He lingered there, humming at the attention Teddy’s lips gave his face again, the soft, chaste kisses spoiling him. “Sexy or not, I’m glad you came,” Teddy murmured against his ear, his fingers squeezing his legs now.

Billy hid the return of a timid smile against Teddy’s hair and replied, “Me too.” There was something assuring about their conversation, the playfulness underlining it, and Billy felt some of his butterflies leave him. His nerves returned at full capacity and he didn’t contemplate his next action, instead riding out the urges—the first being to grip Teddy’s shaft again.

Low sounds left Teddy and Billy studied every reaction, noting how the blonde would melt when his pace was lazy and how that powerful body tensed when he sped up, the shape-shifter’s sounds deeper and guttural when he did so.  Different parts of Teddy’s body jerked and would ebb just as another jolt struck his hips, his upper thighs, his calves. Billy considered whether Teddy was hesitant to pour himself out all at once, inexperienced and unsure how much to react. Billy made it a goal to turn him wild at some point.

Billy leaned back, admiring the way Teddy opened his eyes to see what he was doing, looking as if he should be doing something too. And maybe he was supposed to—Billy wasn’t one with any notches on his bedpost after all. He forced himself to look controlled and smiled to Teddy as if he knew what he was doing despite knowing the exact opposite.

His hands knew what they should do in theory, having relieved Billy of late night tensions often, but whether their magic worked on Teddy would be seen. At that thought, Billy settled back and pressed his lips together briefly as he wrapped his other hand around the length as well.

“Like this?” he asked, almost slapping himself for how his voice came out. He pushed it aside, face boiling as he continued watching Teddy’s reaction. By the way Teddy grit his teeth and fisted his hands, he deemed that he couldn’t have been doing that much of a poor job.

“Y-Yeah,” Teddy breathed out, head tilting back onto the pillow, his hips coming out of their shyness and pushing into the tight space Billy’s hands made.

Billy flicked his eyes down, taking in the heaving chest, the strong hip bones that led to twitching thighs. Memories of Teddy’s body flickered in bits throughout his mind, the strength of his kicks during battle, the countless times Billy buried himself in those great arms, the first time he got to lay his head on Teddy’s chest—all of that and more collecting like a mental mural for Billy to fawn over later.

Now Billy had new memories to commit, new sounds to memorize and daydream about at inappropriate times. Flooded by the images and spurned on by the ascending heat in the room (and in his body), Billy dropped his head without reflecting on his inexperience and popped in the tip of the length into his mouth.

And he almost chickened out when he did.

There was a strangled sound but Billy didn’t quite register it over the sound of his own breathing and the noise his busy mouth made. The taste was tolerable, he guessed, more so when a feral groan rolled out of Teddy, but it wasn’t something Billy thought he could develop a strong liking to. He sucked a little harder on the tip, rattling himself half back to reality so he could better dissect Teddy’s reaction.

Thick fingers moved through his hair and Billy had to swat them aside or else be pushed off. “B-Billy, you don’t,” another grunt, “h-have to to,” a stubborn groan, “God, Billy…”

His mouth must have been doing something right and that was enough of a boost to take in a few more centimeters into his mouth before he slid off, then lowered back down the same distance. He tried removing his hands to give them a break and soon realized the burden was too much for his mouth alone. Billy resisted thinking about how much he must have been blushing as he fumbled for a better grip and nibbled on the tip to distract Teddy from his clumsiness. And that his actions were guided by material he had unearthed mostly from the internet.

It worked too. Teddy’s fingers were too occupied digging into one of Billy’s forearms. A good sign, considering the trouble Billy wrestled with in giving a blow job. Definitely no blowing and plenty of sucking, until he would take a little more of Teddy’s member into his mouth and found sucking was less fun then. He did what he could and opted to wiggle his tongue more around the length whenever he had more of Teddy inside. Then he’d tilt his head and plant kisses from the base to the tip and secretly imagine if he’d ever be able to take all of Teddy into his mouth—let alone anywhere else.

“W-Wait, Billy, hold on…”

Billy reluctantly stopped kissing and glanced up, fighting a growing frown and the dread that he was doing something wrong.

Teddy straightened, panting, hair a mess from writhing too much against the pillow. He gestured with a hand and said, “I want…for you too…”

The breathless plea was lost on Billy a moment before he grasped the meaning. A foul image of Teddy working his mouth around him almost made the room spin for him and somehow the butterflies had returned. Billy only smiled from between Teddy’s legs, concealing the returning apprehension, and replied, “I’m not done.”

A good suck and understanding that his hand should do more than hold the shaft shut Teddy right up. Billy pumped his hand at an easy pace and tried to keep his bobbing head in rhythm with the hand job. He switched hands on more than one occasion, always busying the other with massaging the sac, and always kept his lips busy—slurping, sucking, nibbling, kissing.

With Teddy’s escalating groans, and even a curse word once, Billy charged on, learning from each misstep. He had to time when his mouth went down and hand rubbed up to avoid bumping himself in the face hard. He learned to not take too much of Teddy into his mouth, the first time having tried to swallow more almost causing him to gag and cut the session short.

There were the exciting points too, like discovering what drew out the best sounds from Teddy and made his hips push up in a silent plea for more. If Teddy looked at him, Billy, despite any initial reaction to feel embarrassed, slowed down and punctuated each cycle of the blow job with a loud suck to the tip. When Teddy would groan and collapse back down in a mess of his own desire, Billy sped up again, at times unlocking the tension in his jaw so his mouth could open wider, granting Teddy some control in thrusting himself into Billy’s mouth.

And, at one point, Billy’s mouth felt exhausted and his hands sore. But that’s when he sped up, hastening the friction to tip Teddy over the edge. The blonde’s fingers were in his hair by now, nudging his head down in accordance with his thrusting hips, but sometimes untangling from his hair as if reluctant to demand so much of Billy.

Billy persisted, though he wrestled with learning to breathe deeply through his nose while his hand picked up the pace. The warning signs came and Billy wouldn’t know them until later; he would recall the way Teddy grew taut, only shaken by a few shudders, and the way he groaned so deeply it mimicked the sound of a beast.

“B-Billy, I-“

Billy ignored the tugging on his hair. A cry then left Teddy and something squirted into Billy’s mouth. His eyes went wide and he yanked his head back in time to see the rest of the seed leak out of Teddy, one of Teddy’s hands stroking himself as the orgasm took over.

The blow job had definitely exceeded Billy’s expectations, leaving him more tired and sore than he thought he could be. A lot of work too, but he didn’t regret it. Turning his head, Billy grimaced at the bitter flavor and wiped his mouth, coughing quietly.

 Almost instantly, he felt Teddy’s warm presence at his side and a nervous hand on his back. “God, Billy, I,” Teddy’s voice was a tangled heap of pants and rasps, “Sorr-“

“Mm,” Billy waved him off, wiping the corner of his mouth again as he pushed up a smile, “What did I say about being sorry?”

The stress in Teddy’s hand lifted as it draped over Billy’s thigh. “Not to say it,” Teddy said through an embarrassed look, “But still…”

His eyes drifted down, provoking Billy’s concern. Scooting closer, he rested one hand over the blonde’s. “Teddy,” he started, befalling on silence at the mere sight of Teddy’s eyes combing over each detail of his body suddenly. He tightened his grip on the large hand and let himself be ogled at like a meal, containing the impulse to tackle his boyfriend.

Billy wasn’t sure what, if any part of him, appealed most to Teddy’s taste. Blue eyes had darkened more if it were possible, clouding any hints to his thoughts, and the only preamble to what their owner was about to do came through his hand squeezing Billy’s thigh.

In a fluid act, Teddy snatched both of his legs and tossed him around until his back pressed against Teddy’s chest. “Teddy?” he laughed, passing a look over his shoulder as the shape-shifter panted a kiss to a shoulder blade. His boyfriend’s arms came around his middle in a swift hug before one hand danced along his thigh, stopping inches from his knee, and falling back down to the hip.

Wiggling at the sensation, Billy held back his initial gasp when Teddy’s hands gently pried his legs apart further. The other hand came to his inner thigh and with one digit, Teddy began tracing on his skin. A new shudder reminded Billy, for a moment, what it felt to be cold. The heat rushed back to him though, more so when Teddy’s chest leaned closer.

“What are you doing?” Billy forced through a quiver, watching the patterns being made. He realized before Teddy answered that he was scribbling his name—Teddy Altman. Billy gave a short lived laugh at the idea and snuggled back into Teddy’s body.

Teddy planted another kiss to his shoulder and rubbed the other, unmarked, thigh. In return, Billy held it still and used his forefinger to inscribe his name across Teddy’s forearm. “Better,” he said, angling his head back to see if Teddy approved.

“Mm. Much better,” Teddy murmured against his temple, kissing it, then his ear, his jaw, cheek, and stopping when he reached the mage’s lips.

Billy moved away from it, reluctant. “You sure you want to kiss me?” he asked, the flavor of Teddy’s release still lingering on his tongue. “I ju-mmph.”

Teddy kissed him dead on and, not really wanting to protest, Billy dropped his head back to Teddy’s shoulder while he greeted the other’s tongue. What began as a few, lazy kisses escalated fast into an outbreak of zeal, Teddy’s hunger set loose at last—hands squeezing Billy’s skin, mouth sure to leave the mage breathless, his body rocking up against his boyfriend’s back. Still, underlining it all, Billy felt the tenderness that was Teddy Altman in the way he waited for a sign that he could intensify the kiss, that his groping wasn’t ill-received.

One of his hands crept along, finally coming to touch the neglected member between the parted legs. Billy arched and stifled a sharp noise as the hand wrapped around him and stroked. It was different from all the other times Teddy’s hands rubbed him, in more ways than one. The feeling was a little rough, a little too foreign and Billy’s hips shied away, only to further bury himself in Teddy’s body.

Teddy chased after him, cautious though, and mimicked some of the moves on his tip as Billy had done to his own length. Then he stopped as suddenly as he had started fondling and pecked Billy’s neck. “Hold on,” he said, and Billy felt his back grow cold at the loss.

Peeking over, Billy found the shape-shifter trying to reach for the nightstand. “What are you looking for?” he said—or rather, moaned.

“Something. Um, a lotion…kind of thing.”

Billy straightened at that, struck with the image of Teddy having also done his own shopping. “You mean,” he started, breath heavy, and stretched his magic out to fish out the tube in his strewn jacket, “this…kind of thing?”

The look Teddy gave him made Billy’s skin crawl again. “Guess I’m not the only one, huh,” Teddy said, accepting it with a smirk and draped over his boyfriend’s back again.

Billy didn’t comment on that, only snuggled back, somehow feeling better that he and Teddy had been on the same page before either of them knew about it. When he heard the cap pop open, he collected his quivering wit and focused on other sounds, the rustling, their breathing, their rushing pulses. His eyes had shut at some point and they snapped open at the sudden bite of something  _cold._

“Ah…!” He couldn’t help crying out, his hands gripping Teddy’s legs as the blonde’s wet hand stroked him again. Maybe the lotion wasn’t cold at all, maybe Billy was too on fire.

“It’s alright. Is it cold for you?” Teddy whispered, rubbing a little faster to warm him up.

Not just cold, Billy wanted to say, screwing his eyes tightly. The skin down there felt electrified, like a constant tingle had made itself cozy along his member. It made him more sensitive, more prone to gasping and digging his heels into the bed when Teddy touched him.

“Ohh, God,” he groaned, trying to bury his face in Teddy’s neck to shut himself up, although a big part of him was starting not to care—maybe a side effect of whatever miracle ingredient was in that tube.

It didn’t help that Teddy’s chuckle sounded incredibly arousing. “It’s okay,” Teddy said, kissing his way down the mage’s neck and thus offering no means for Billy to hide his growing sounds.

Billy tried to say something to the contrary but only cried out again as Teddy’s finger toyed with the tip. His fingers pressed deeper into the shape-shifter’s legs and he squirmed more when another hand joined in the fray. It, too, was wet, less so than the first but it was enough to rip out a high moan from Billy as it traveled up his chest, stimulating what skin fell victim to the lubricant.

“Teddy,” Billy panted, everything he wanted to express somehow weighing in the name. His eyes had partly opened, trying to find a focus point. For all his effort, he only managed to make himself more light-headed so his remaining option was to drown in every feeling that overcame him.

It was a muddled mess too. Senses overlapped, Billy in a constant tumble with them, and when he thought he was adjusting to one, a new one lunged at him. Teddy’s mouth kept moving along his neck, returning to that one side that made Billy mewl, his hand raked across his stained chest, and at the core of Billy’s frenzy was that hand pumping him faster than his escalated, ragged breathing.

And then he doubled over and clung to Teddy, a hoarse cry falling out of him as his orgasm hit him. Seconds were lost on him, and Teddy’s hand gently milking him dry brought him back to his spent body.

“God.” He slumped back against Teddy, staring at nothing in front of him. A weak shudder ran over him as Teddy kept stroking before he finally released him. There was a shift and Billy didn’t even try to comprehend it, and soon enough found himself stretched out on the bed beside an equally tired looking Teddy.

“Agreed,” Teddy said, trying to chuckle but it came out as a rasp. “And a ‘wow’.”

Billy hated how comfortable Teddy’s bed was at the moment and how drained every part of him felt. “Big ‘wow’,” he whispered, swimming in Teddy’s eyes. For all the awkwardness, he felt incredibly sated and happy. He scooted closer, his back touching Teddy’s welcoming chest.

“Need a shower,” Billy added, bleary.

“Me too,” Teddy replied, wrapping his arms loosely around him. He didn’t look like he planned to get up any time soon.

Understanding and all too eager to bask in their exhaustion, Billy mumbled, “Maybe later.”

“Much.” Teddy kissed his head and, after a pause, said, “I’m a terrible host.”

“Mm, why?”

“I didn’t even ask if you wanted something to drink when you came in.”

Billy tried to laugh, too tired to do it properly though. “I don’t know. I thought you made a good host.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm,” Billy said in agreement. The world was quieting down again, the sounds of the world filtering back through the window. Billy looked through his grogginess, wanting to take in the room as it was in that moment. His eyes drifted around the perimeter, stopping at the splash of sun, now deep in color, that pooled around pieces of their scattered clothing.

A soft yawn crept out of him and a tiny conscious part of his mind remembered there was something in his jean’s pocket that had yet to be used.

Oh well. Next time.

**-X-**


End file.
